


A different kind of lesson

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was her second year of high school and Tsuna couldn't help but notice a sudden increase in, ah, certain subjects in friendly talks between girls.





	A different kind of lesson

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very random (and quick) thing that i dont really have a proper explanation for! just wanted to see some fem!tsuna and r27 because r27 is always good

It was her second year of high school and Tsuna couldn't help but notice a sudden increase in, ah, certain subjects in friendly talks between girls. After all, it was the time when most of them entered the finally serious relationship, which in most cases meant trusting their partners enough to take a step further in more physical aspects of a romantic relationship.

Some of these talks were still pretty innocent, while others included people who enjoyed making surprisingly dirty comments and causing blushes to appear on everyone's faces. Tsuna… winged them most of the time, smiling awkwardly, sometimes nodding if that was what her intuition suggested.

Tsuna was kind of ashamed to admit that her romantic - not to mention sexual - experience was pretty much nonexistent. She used words ‘pretty much’ to describe it because, well, there was plenty of people that would gladly, hm, date her (like some of her guardians, her allies - and that's just a tip of an iceberg). However, she also wanted some… peace and quiet. In most cases, her saying ‘yes’ would turn into a bloodbath.

Tsuna didn't even dare to imagine how everyone would react if she showed interest in, for example, one of Mukuro's advances (not that it was the only reason why she thought this particular choice was a huge "no").

Teaching herself about these matters was also out of a question. She was monitored pretty much all the time by at least one of her guardians, other friends or allies. It was hard to do something without someone peering over her shoulder when she was reading, be it a book or something on the phone.

The most she could do is hesitant exploration at night in her bed, covered from everyone's sight. And that itself was a pretty recent development too because not that long ago Reborn was still sharing a room with her.

He was growing rapidly, though, now in his teenage years. If Tsuna remembered well according to Reborn himself his appearance was now how he looked when he was 16. Or maybe less - Tsuna didn't remember and to be honest Reborn looked and behaved older anyway. He was taller than her (had been for quite a time now), which was unfair, already somewhat settled down with his growing body - also unfair (she was growing much slower and still had less control than someone who aged four times faster than her. So yeah, unfair!). Tsuna didn't know if it was an italian thing or simply a Reborn thing.

Nana thought it would be nice for them both to finally have more space and she convinced Iemitsu to do some renovations. Not that he needed that much convincing after hearing that Tsuna and Reborn still shared a room. Tsuna heard him yelling something about cradle-robbing on the phone - and she wasn't even on the same floor when her mother called her husband!

But lonely night experimentations were clearly not enough and Tsuna was getting tired of constant nodding and humming and agreeing without having less than general knowledge about these subjects at best. Which, unfortunately, brought her back to Reborn. He was probably the only one who had enough power and gained enough respect from others to stop them from immediately fighting him (in case if information about Tsuna possibly losing her innocence leaked out - as she said, her guardians were overprotective sometimes).

And that's how Tsuna found herself declaring awkwardly (but with huge amount of determination nonetheless) "Please, teach me how to have sex!" after Reborn finished explaining a particularly hard math problem to her, still sitting on the floor on one side of the coffee table while he was sitting on the opposite one.

For Reborn's defense, his initial reaction was just a slow blink and silence, followed closely by "What the hell?" which sounded way too loud in the now completely silent room. Tsuna was honestly expecting a much worse reaction, so she counted this as a win. It didn't stop her from blushing terribly and hiding her face behind her hands, however.

“You're the only person who can get me alone without suspicion. And the only person who is respected enough by others to not be attacked if anyone finds out.” She continued after clearing her throat, hands nervously toying with a pen she was using just seconds ago. “And you're my tutor who always finds the best way to explain everything perfectly to me.”

Reborn narrowed his eyes, as of trying to judge if she was trying to trick him (she was absolutely mortified, definitely not able to trick anyone in that state not to mention Reborn but mostly she was desperate - and if she wasn't completely desperate she wouldn't even be talking about sex with Reborn!). The silence seemed to stretch for hours, even though Tsuna knew it logically couldn't be more than seconds. Finally, he sighed and rolled his eyes. His behavior said ‘annoyed’ but his eyes were actually amused - a second win for Tsuna!

“I cannot disagree that they are an overprotective bunch and that you should be educated about that. It's way too easy to use inexperience as an advantage and I doubt many mafiosi would hesitate to do so.” Reborn quirked his brow at her when she started fidgeting nervously. “And since I'm a gentleman, of course, there's no need to worry because we are going to take it slow.”

Taking things slow in Reborn's language meant apparently ‘letting him do the work and not having to stress herself about reciprocating for now’ because soon Tsuna found herself moaning under Reborn's attentive hands, sitting between his legs, with her back touching his chest.

One of Reborn's hands was groping her left breast harshly, hidden under the sweater of her school uniform. He managed to get between her bra and her bare skin without any problems, alternating between massaging it and pulling on the nipple. His second hand almost immediately went to her panties, rubbing her clit equally harshly until she was wet enough for him to let him dive his finger between her folds. She couldn't see it directly but she could see the movement of her skirt caused by his hand - she didn't expect it to be so erotic.

He was kissing her neck gently, a contrast to his other actions. She knew it was probably just because he didn't want to leave marks and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Some girls were proud of hickeys left by their partners and some showed them like they were proud but still dirty little secrets. Tsuna kinda wanted to see how it felt to get one.

Reborn was good, though, and Tsuna couldn't find energy to complain, not even when he removed his lips from her neck and moved them next to her ear. “Are you sure you wanted to learn something? With how wet you are right now it's hard to imagine you wanted something else than satisfying your needs. That you were just that horny.”

His word seemed to work successfully on Tsuna because barely after he finished speaking, her whole body shuddered and she clenched around his fingers, arching her back in a way that pushed her breast into his hand. It was the most intense orgasm she's ever had, almost not comparable to the ones she had experienced with her own fingers.

She could feel Reborn smirk, his lips moving against her ear and she realized that his hands did not stop moving. She barely managed to mumble weakly "wait-!" before he picked his speed up.

Tsuna had to press both her hands against her mouth to stop her loud moans from escaping. She whined and curled herself up, trying to move away at least a little from Reborn's touch. Unsuccessfully, as he predicted her every movement.

It didn't take long for her to come for the second time - and then, also a third. It looked as if Reborn was ready to continue but stopped when tears appeared in her eyes. He cooed and kissed the corner of her eye.

He removed his fingers with loud squelchy noise, causing Tsuna to hiss through her teeth. She didn't even have time to focus on that weirdly empty feeling she was left with before she was blushing and spluttering mess again - this time from pure embarrassment since Reborn almost immediately moved his fingers to his mouth licking Tsuna's essence away from his fingers.

“Not bad for a first time.” He removed his other hand from her chest and moved away to give her some space to breathe. “But don't expect me to be this nice on our second round, Useless Tsuna.”

She chuckled weakly and laid her face and arms down on the cold glass of coffee table to catch her breath.

Strangely, for once she couldn't wait to see what it meant for Reborn to stop playing nice.


End file.
